Portal
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: I, Kayla, get sucked up into a portal and find myself in the One Piece world. The portal that can send me into my world is closing so it's only a matter of time before I can't go back.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfic where I go into the One Piece world. Yes, I have a huge crush on both Zoro and Sanji.

Enjoy!

I was walking along the footpath in front of my house, getting ready for my daily run, when suddenly I was sucked up by a portal.

"Hey, is she awake?" a male voice asked.

"Someone call a doctor! Oh wait, that's me. Okay, she seems to be breathing. She's just unconscious and has a few bruises. It's best that I treat them when she gets up," another male voice said.

I slowly opened my eyes. Wait… that couldn't be. "Tony Tony Chopper!" I yelled suddenly.

"Wah! H-how do you know my name?!" Chopper hid behind Usopp, though the wrong way.

"You're from…" I stopped as I realised something. There was Chopper and Usopp from the anime One Piece. I looked around and realised that the rest of the straw hat crew were there.

"Don't scare our doctor," Usopp said.

I became scared. That was, until Nami said something. "Oh come on she's just a kid. You can't expect her to know what she's doing. Actually, how old are you?" Nami asked me.

"I'm 17," I said.

"That's almost how old I am," Chopper said. " I'm 15."

I was about to say 'I know', but that would just sound creepy. Instead I just nodded. All of a sudden I fainted.

When I woke up, I was on a ship. The Thousand Sunny.

I felt someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and it was Luffy.

"Hey everyone, the girl's awake!" Luffy yelled.

Everyone came rushing in.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've been formerly introduced, I'm Sanji," a blonde man said.

I wanted to say something but I couldn't. Here was Sanji, the love of my life, flirting with me. I blushed as he kissed my hand.

"I-I'm Kayla," I said.

"Oh Kayla, what a beautiful name," Sanji said.

"Ignore him," Nami said. "So how did you get here?"

"I was walking along the footpath when I got sucked up into a portal," I explained.

"That's impossible," Franky said.

"Nothing is impossible on the Grand Line," Nami said. "So where did you come from?"

"Australia," I replied.

Nami checked her map. "There's no place called Australia on the map."

"Kayla-chan, what should I make you for dinner?" Sanji asked.

"Um… pasta," I said.

"Okay," Sanji went to the kitchen.

"I-I might just look around if that's okay," I said.

"Sure, Sanji will call you when dinner's ready," Nami said.

I wandered around the deck for a while. I went into the aquarium and looked at the fish. They had an octopus in there and I screamed. Nami came rushing in. "What's wrong?"

"I-I saw an octopus," I said.

"Is that all?" Nami said.

"Some animals creep me out," I said.

"I see. Well, if you have any questions, feel free to ask any of us," Nami said before walking out of the room.

I went back onto the deck and I climbed up the rope. I had to be careful that I didn't fall off but I climbed up the ladder leading to the training room. I could here a few sounds coming from the room.

I arrived at the top of the ladder and looked around the room. It was really big. Then I realised that Zoro (the other love of my life) was looking at me.

I had always thought of him scary, but in real life?, he's a lot scarier.

I didn't say anything because I'm really shy (though I act really silly and let loose around people I know).

"You're that girl we rescued, right?" Zoro asked.

I could only manage a small "right".

"I'm Zoro. What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Kayla," I replied.

"I see. Say, are you strong?" he asked suddenly.

"A bit," I replied. "I'm able to hurt my dad with my punches, even my older brother gets hurt."

"Well, try and beat me in an arm wrestle," Zoro challenged.

"You're on," I said.

We sat down at a little table.

"Are you left or right handed?" Zoro asked.

"Left," I said.

"Then we'll use our left hands." We put our arms on the table and began to arm wrestle. In about 2 seconds I had submitted.

"Ah, ah," I said.

"Not THAT strong are you now?" Zoro said.

"I'm strong in my own way," I said.

"Try lifting one of my weights," Zoro challenged. "What can you lift?"

"5kgs," I replied. Zoro handed me a weight. Using my right hand, I had no trouble. Zoro gave me another one for my left hand. I held that easily.

"Maybe I underestimated you," Zoro said, taking the weights from me. "Punch me."

"What?" I asked.

"You said that your punches hurt. Punch me in the arm," Zoro said.

"Are you sure? I don't punch people a lot because I can hurt them," I said.

"Just punch me as hard as you can," he said.

I punched Zoro as hard I could. I didn't make him fall down but hard enough that he had to grab his arm. "You're pretty strong," he commented.

"Thanks," I said.

"Kayla-chan, dinner is ready!" Sanji appeared in the crow's nest. "Oi, marimo, dinner's ready."

I smiled when they started fighting.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for what seems like a very late update. I just couldn't figure out what to write so it took awhile to finally put this up.

Enjoy!

After dinner, Luffy gave me the grand tour of the ship. He showed me where I would be sleeping, which was in the girls room. Nami and Robin set up a bed for me and they gave me a comfortable pillow to sleep on and a warm blanket. I'm one of those people that love soft pillows and can only get to sleep with one.

I went into the kitchen and Sanji was washing dishes.

"Sanji, thank you for dinner, it was amazing, better than anything I've ever tasted," I said.

Sanji turned to face me. "Thank you, Kayla-chan but it was really no hassle for me, I love making food for pretty girls like you," he said.

"Uh, thanks. Do you want help with the dishes?" I asked.

"No but could you wipe down the table. I would do it but Luffy ate so much food that I have so many dishes to wash," Sanji said.

"It's okay, give me the sponge and I'll clean up," I smiled.

Sanji handed me the sponge and I got to work. I had a hard time getting the middle of the table since it was a pretty wide table but Sanji said he would do the middle. I smiled and left to go to the aquarium. There Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook and Franky were talking and having fun. Luffy was the first to notice me and told me to sit next to him. I shyly did as I couldn't believe that the future king of the pirates was talking to me and I got to sit next to him. The boys were playing Truth or Dare and asked me if I wanted to join in. I said I loved that game and I joined in the fun.

"Okay, Kayla, you have to… try to scare Zoro," Usopp said.

I was just about to say that I knew that Zoro could detect people from behind but again I realised that everyone probably didn't realise that they were in an anime. Lucky for me, Luffy asked what I was thinking.

"That may be true Luffy but I think it's worth a shot. Kayla, can you be stealthy?" Usopp asked.

"Sometimes. I can open doors really quietly. Say, do the doors on this ship creak?" I asked.

"Of course not. I make sure I oil all the doors and hatches at least once every 2 days," Franky said proudly.

"Why, sometimes I even use a bit of oil to stop my bones creaking," Brook said.

"So that's why there's never any left when I oil the doors! You've been using it all!" Franky yelled.

"Stop it you two!" I yelled, trying to push them away from each other. They were both really strong and I had a hard time pushing them. "Don't fight, please, I hate it when people fight. It's only a bit of oil Franky, I'm sure you have spare."

"I guess your right. I'm SUPER sorry bones. I think sister Kayla is right. We're playing a game at the moment and fighting will ruin it. I'll beat you up afterwards," Franky said.

"Franky," I said as a warning. I can be very intimidating sometimes. "So the doors definitely don't creak?"

"Definitely," Franky said.

"Good. Now where's Zoro?" I asked.

"He's probably in the storage room. Nami said he needed to check stuff and if we're running out if something, he needs to right down what it is," Usopp said.

I stared at him as I realised that Luffy hadn't shown me where the storage room was. "Luffy didn't show me where the storage room was."

"He didn't? Luffy, go show her where it is. Actually, better yet, I'll show her. You'll just make to much noise. Me, the great Captain Usopp, can be as quiet as a mouse," Usopp lied. He lead me to a door. "He's right behind that door," he whispered. "I'll be in the aquarium. If Zoro catches you, run for your life."

As if if that didn't help my nerves. I grabbed the door handle and slowly opened it. When I walked, the floorboards didn't make a sound. Perfect. Zoro had his make turned to me so I slowly crept up behind him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"W-what, me? N-nothing," I stuttered.

"Really? Because it seems to me like you're trying to scare me," Zoro said, turning to face me.

"It was a dare! Usopp dared me to come scare you," I said.

"Well if that's the case, I'm not scared," Zoro said.

"I'll go now," I said, feeling a bit weird at the turn of events. I walked back to the aquarium.

"So, had did it go?" Usopp asked.

"He caught me," I replied.

"What? Really? Aww, I thought it was going well," Usopp said.

"Wait, how do you know how it went?" I asked.

"I don't know. It wasn't as if I was eavesdropping or anything," Usopp stuttered, clearly giving away what he was doing.

"If you say so. Now it's your turn Usopp. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare…no truth. I don't know!" Usopp cried.

"Dare it is. I dare you to go tell Nami you think she's beautiful," I said.

"I can't do that. I could die!" Usopp said.

"It's a dare, do it," I ordered.

Usopp went to Nami's room and came back with a goose egg on his head and a bit of blood trickled down his long nose.

"That bad?" I asked. Usopp nodded.

"Oh well, it's late, I'm off to bed," I said.

"What time is it? Oh my god, it's 10:00. I better get to bed as well," Usopp said.

"But I don't wanna go to bed!" Luffu pouted.

"Luffy, if you want to be healthy, you must get your rest," Chopper said.

"Alright," Luffy sighed.

I walked into the girls room and hopped into bed. I normally just sleep in my clothes then get dressed in the morning. That was when it hit me. What was I going to wear? I knew that Nami and Robin wear skimpy as clothing that I wouldn't wear. Maybe the boys would have something I could wear. It took me ages to get to sleep. It was weird sleeping in a place where you heard the waves rocking the ship gently to sleep.

To be continued…

Okay so here you learn a bit more about me. This is kinda the point of this fanfic. To get to know me. I'm unusual so expect lots of weird things to happen. Stay tuned for more chapters although it will probably take a while for me to write another chapter since I have a bit of writers block on this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, favouriting and following this story. I woke up this morning and checked my emails and found a few emails regarding Portal. So to all those people, thank you. Thanks to the reviews, I'm going to be upload more. I actually didn't think anyone liked this story but now I know some of you do. Keep reviewing and I'll upload more chapters. Well, as much as I can. This chapter is set exactly the next day.

Enjoy!

I woke up early and looked around the room. That was when it hit me that I was still in this world. I wanted to go home, but then I wanted to stay. I'm always like this. I want something but then I want something else and I can never make up my mind. I heard a door slam outside so I went to go investigate. When I walked outside, Sanji was carrying huge bigs that looked way too heavy for him. I ran down the stairs and he glanced at me before is eyes turned into hearts.

"Good morning Kayla-chan. What are you doing up so early?" Sanji asked.

"If it's a nice day, I normally wake up early," I said.

"Well it is a nice day but not as nice as you," Sanji said. I blushed a bit.

"Do you need help carrying that?" I asked.

"No, no, it's fine. It's actually not that heavy. It's just some junk that can just be called food I found in storage. Stupid marimo, he just left this stuff in there," Sanji grumbled.

"It wasn't his fault. Maybe he just didn't see what was inside," I suggested. There was no need for Zoro to get in trouble when it had been me that distracted him from his duties yesterday.

"Well he should have," Sanji said.

"But it wasn't his fault, it was mine! The boys and I were playing truth or dare and Usopp dared me to go scare Zoro. It was at that time that he was in storage, i distracted him so he didn't look in the bags," I said.

"If it's your fault, I can't get angry since your a girl," Sanji said.

"So what if I'm a girl? I think you're being sexist," I said. I didn't want to start a fight with him but he was leaving me no choice but to take action.

"Sexist? I never thought about my flirting that way. I guess I'll try to be not as sexist," Sanji said.

"Can I help cook breakfast? There's no one else up and I'm bored," I said.

"Sure. What would you like for breakfast?" Sanji asked as we walked to the kitchen.

"We could have pancakes!" I nearly yelled. I make really good pancakes. I don't mean to brag but I do! "I know the recipe and everything."

Sanji looked at me as if I had grown another head.

"You do know what a pancake is, right?" I asked. Sanji shook his head. "What?! You don't know what a pancake is?! Then you have to try one."

Sanji helped me get all the ingredients to make pancakes.

"Okay so you start by pouring milk into a bowl (I don't know if this recipe will be like your recipe if you make pancakes but I think it's the same, I don't know). Next I crack an egg and put some flour then stir the mixture until it is smooth." Sanji got out a plate and some butter and I poured some of the mixture into the pan. Sanji got a spatula out for me and I asked if he had any maple syrup. He went to one of the cupboards and took out some maple syrup.

"Just wait til you try pancakes. They are delicious. Maple syrup makes them taste even better," I said.

"Are you going to be able to make a ton of pancakes for Luffy?" Sanji asked.

I hadn't realised that. I've watches so many One Piece episodes, I should have known this would happen. This is why you should always leave the work up to the experts.

"Would you like me to help. Since I know the recipe, we can work together," Sanji offered.

"Okay. Just to let you know, my flipping isn't that good," I said. You see, when I flip my pancakes they turn out… weird.

"That's okay. I'm sure the crew won't mind. They'll be happy if there is anything left when Luffy starts eating. He eats any food he can get his hands on. Sometimes it's funny but then there's none left for anyone else. Especially my precious girls," Sanji said.

"It's okay, together we'll make tons of pancakes," I said excitedly.

"Show me how to make pancakes."

Sanji stood next to me and looked at what I was doing. Since I already made mixture, I put a pan on the stove and turned it on. I put a bit of butter in the pan and waited for it to melt. From time to time, I turned the pan, spreading the butter around it. I poured a bit of mixture and put a small lid on the pan. When the mixture was starting to bubble, I got the spatula and flipped the pancake. "Yes, perfect flip," I said. I get really happy when I flip pancakes and they come out somewhat perfect. I waited again for the other side to cook then I put the pancake on a plate. This pancake was for Sanji to try. He grabbed the maple syrup and put a bit on the pancake. He took a bite. "Wow, this is good. Good job Kayla."

"Thanks," I said.

"Now I can help you cook the pancakes. I saw how you made them and I think I can do the same," Sanji said.

An hour later, we had cooked about 50 pancakes.

"This is what I've always wanted. To be able to stand in front of the stove for hours, making pancakes," I said.

Sanji opened the door to the kitchen. "Everyone, breakfast is ready! Nami, Robin, your breakfast is ready," Sanji said in his sweetest voice when he addressed the girls.

It turns out that no one had ever eaten pancakes up until now. Did pancakes even exist in this world? Maybe some food didn't exist here. But it will, after I've finished making them all kinda of treats. It was really fun to have breakfast with the Strawhat crew was better than having dinner with them. Everyone was tucking into breakfast, except Zoro.

"Sanji, where's Zoro?" I asked.

"Stuff if I know," Sanji shrugged.

I stood up, grabbed a plate and piled pancakes onto it.

"What are you doing?" Sanji asked.

"I'm going to give Zoro some food," I said.

"Good luck," Usopp said.

"Why would I need luck?" I asked.

"Wake Zoro up and you may not see tomorrow," Usopp said.

I froze. "W-what do you mean?"

"What he's trying to say is that Zoro hates getting woken up," Nami said. "But you should do it if you want to. I don't think he would kill you."

"I'll go then," I said. I grabbed a knife and fork and ran out the door then quickly ran back in to grab the bottle of maple syrup. When I arrived at the boys room, I carefully opened the door. I mentally squealed in my head. I was in the boys room, where they actually sleep! Zoro was sleeping on one of the hammocks and just my luck he was sleeping on the bottom bunk. "U-um, excuse me, Z-Zoro," I stuttered.

Zoro opened one eye sleepily. "What do you want?"

"I made you breakfast," I said, showing him the plate.

"What is it?"

"Pancakes. They're really nice. I managed to save a few before Luffy at them all. Since you slept in, you would've missed out," I said.

Zoro sat up and took the pancakes out of hands. I handed him the knife and fork. I showed him the maple syrup.

"I don't like sweet things," Zoro said.

"But plain pancakes are just, well, plain," I said. In my opinion pancakes are disgusting by themselves.

Zoro took a bite of a pancake. "It's good. Better than what cook makes."

"Thanks," I blushed at the compliment.

To be continued…

Okay so the next chapter will be later that day. I know the crew probably has had pancakes before but I just changed it up a bit. If you want to see more chapters, review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so today I am in an extremely good mood. I went to the shopping centre and there was this stall, the temporary ones that are there for a week or so, and they had figurines and plushes of anime and cartoon stuff and I saw a little Chopper Man plush and I bought it for $30. I only had $20 but my dad put in $10. So I had enough money to buy Chopper Man. Even though my birthday isn't until the end of the year, I told my dad this counted as my birthday present. He also paid for One Piece volume 63 which was $15. Aren't I lucky? And thanks to my good mood, you get the next chapter.

Remember that chapter 3 was set in the morning and now chapter 4 is later that day and in the nighttime.

Enjoy!

The Thousand Sunny had docked at an island and I had asked if I could go shopping. Nami asked me if I wanted to borrow any money. I politely declined since I knew she would bring the debt back one day. I found out that Zoro was going into town to find a weapon shop. He needed to buy some more sword polish.

"Zoro, would I be able to come with you into town?" I asked.

"Okay, I'm going now so are you ready?" he asked.

"Lets go."

After we had had a look at the weapon shop (where we spent a full half hour thanks to some person talking to the shop manager who was the only one working there that day) we went to have lunch. We found a small cafe and we ate a sandwich each. Being the picky eater I was, I actually had a muffin. I don't eat butter or margarine.

"So what's Australia like?" Zoro asked.

"It's okay. It's cold and wet most of the time, especially in Winter but it feels like it's Winter all year round. The animals are cute though," I said.

"Sounds boring," Zoro said.

"It really isn't. I have a lot of friends there so it's fun living in Australia," I said.

"I guess if you've got friends then that's good. Hold on to your friends," Zoro said.

"I know. Some very important people* taught me that you should always hold on to your friends," I said. "Um, Zoro, would I be able to borrow some money for clothes? All the clothes I have are on me and I don't have any fresh clothes," I said nervously.

"I only have 300 beri. That's our currency," Zoro said.

"So will you give me the money?" I asked.

"Ok. I'll come with you. Nami told me to keep an eye on you," Zoro said.

"Really? Thank you," I said.

"You finished eating?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, let's go to the clothes store," I said, standing up.

We went to this clothes store which had a Japanese name written in kanji so I couldn't understand it. Nonetheless, we went inside. I bought the stuff that I would need, such as shirts, pants, shorts and other essentials. I definitely would not be wearing a skirt or dress so I skipped those. I'm a bit of a tomboy. We paid for the clothes and walked back to the ship. Well, that was what we planned to do. Zoro got us lost.

"Zoro, where are we?" I asked.

"The Sunny should be around here somewhere. The trees and paths move around by themselves," Zoro said.

"Are you sure it's not because you have a bad sense of direction?" I asked.

"What did you say?" Zoro glared at me.

"N-nothing, I swear," I stuttered. It seems I had pissed off the monster.

"Good."

"I have an idea. Give me a boost up to that tree branch. If I climb high enough, I should be able to see the ocean. Then we can walk along the coast and find Sunny," I said.

Zoro gave me a boost onto the tree branch and I began climbing. When I went to one small branch, the branch broke and I fell. I would have been badly hurt if Zoro hadn't had caught me. I was laying in his arms in an awkward position. I blushed bright red. "Uh, thanks for, uh, saving me," I stuttered.

"No problem. You can get off me, you know," Zoro grumbled.

"Uh, yes, thanks," I said, slipping out of Zoro's grip. "What should we do now? The tree idea failed."

"We could walk around," Zoro suggested.

"Okay, but I lead the way and you stay with me the whole time. No walking off on your own," I ordered.

"Fine."

We walked around a bit longer until I could just make out the blue of the sea through a tree (that rhymed). We walked along the coast until I got pains in my legs. It must have been because of the fall.

Zoro noticed that I was struggling and picked me off the ground.

"Zoro! What are you doing?" I demanded.

"I know you hurt your leg on the tree so I'll carry back to Sunny. We just walk along the coast, right?" Zoro asked.

"Right. But I can walk," I said.

"If you walk, you risk getting further injury. Let me just get you to Sunny so Chopper can take a look at your leg," Zoro said.

"Okay." I wanted to tell him to at least carry me in a different way. Being carried bridal style was making me blush. I just hope we got to Chopper soon.

Later, when we had finally found Sunny, Chopper had a look at my leg.

"You've hurt the bone but it's okay. Feel free to do what you want but if you feel any pain, come to me," Chopper said.

"Okay, thanks Chopper," I said.

"Shut up, just because you thank me doesn't mean I like the compliments," Chopper said, doing his usual happy dance.

For dinner Sanji cooked us this huge fish he had bought. It was really tasty. Afterwards, I got dressed in the new clothes I bought and Nami helped me wash my old clothes.

"There you go," Nami said.

It was later that I realised I still had the rest of Zoro's money in my pocket. I went to go find him. I looked in the weights room and e was training. He was lifting a monstrous amount of weights.

"Zoro, I have your money," I said.

Zoro didn't stop training. "Put it down somewhere."

I put the money near where one of his weights were. "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I walked to the girls room where Nami and Robin were already asleep. I quietly slipped into bed and fell fast asleep.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Extra, extra, read all about it. The new chapter of Portal is here and we're gonna shout it!

Enjoy!

3 days after hurting my leg, we set off on adventure again. In the afternoon, Brook and Franky were playing music and Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were dancing along. They asked me if I wanted to join them but I politely declined. The whole crew was sitting on the deck and Sanji was offering snacks to us girls. Nami and Robin were sitting down on lounge chairs while I sat on the grass. Sanji had said he didn't want a pretty girl like me getting grass stains and dirt in my clothes. I told him that I didn't care and if I did dirty my clothes, I can always wash them. Zoro was lying on te ground, slowly closing his eyes. I was wondering how could anyone sleep with this noise. As Franky and Brook continued playing, I was looking out at the sea. That was when I saw it. A pirate ship. It didn't seem that big but big enough to challenge the Strawhats to a fight.

"Everyone, there's a pirate ship in the distance," I said.

Franky and Brook stopped playing. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp stopped dancing. Nami and Robin stood up. Zoro opened his eyes and put a hand on his swords. Sanji sat next to me and put a protective arm around me. Please don't let this be a dream. Sanji had his arm around me! This had to be a dream. I mentally screamed in my head.

"Don't worry Kayla-chan, I'll protect you from those pirates," Sanji said.

"I can fight," I said.

"I can't let you fight. It's too dangerous for a lady," Sanji said.

I glared at him "Never, EVER, call me a lady!" I warned him

"Sorry Kayla," Sanji said.

"It's fine," I smiled.

The pirate ship made a left turn and went away from us.

"They must be a pathetic bunch if they turn the other way. They must have seen us if we saw them," Zoro said.

"Maybe they saw who you were and left," I suggested. I immediately shut my mouth. Oh great, I had let out a bit of the information I had on Strawhat pirates.

"How do you know if we're bad of not?" Zoro asked. I guess he still didn't trust me. Even after he helped me back to the Sunny the other day.

"Uh, I, um," I stuttered, looking for an excuse. Then I remembered Nami's logbook. "I looked in Nami's logbook. Also in the boys room there were wanted posters and some of you, especially you Luffy, had a big bounty."

"You read my logbook?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I should have asked you before I read it," I said.

"It's fine," Nami said.

"Let's continue playing music," Brook said.

"No! You three boys have to fish after your little 'incident' the other day," Sanji said, pointing to Luffy and the others.

"What incident?" I asked.

"Luffy, Usopp and Chopper ate over half our food supply," Sanji said in an annoyed tone.

"We said we were sorry. Shouldn't that be enough?" Luffy asked.

"No. You will find food for us until you can replace what you ate," Sanji said.

I sat up and went over to the rails. "Are you sure the pirates have gone?" I asked.

"If they do come back, I'll yeah them a thing or two," Zoro said, coming up beside me. Soon we were the only ones left on the grassy bit of the deck.

"Um, Zoro, thank you for carrying me back to the Sunny," I said.

"It was no problem. You were as light as a feather," Zoro shrugged.

"I know I was light but still, I could have hurt myself in the future," I said.

"Is your leg okay?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, thanks for asking," I smiled. Normally when I smile at someone, they smile back. Zoro did not. "Zoro, have I done anything to offend you?"

"No."

"Well then have I done anything at all to you?" I asked.

"No."

"What's with these simple answers? Do you like me as a friend?" I asked.

"No… yes."

"What did you say?" I asked. I suddenly felt really angry. Warning: never get me angry. I turn into a monster. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I meant yes. I consider you a friend," Zoro said quickly. I guess even master swordsman can make mistakes. But that wasn't good enough.

"You said no, you can't take that back," I said.

"What do want me to say? Sorry? Then I'm sorry," Zoro said.

"Apology accepted. Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Not a lot but enough to know you wouldn't dare hurt anyone purposely on this crew. There's something strange about you and I'm gonna find out what," Zoro said.

"You'll be searching a lot as to why I act strange. There are so many strange things about me," I said.

"Like what?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I grinned, walking away.

"There's something strange about her and I'm definitely going to find out what," Zoro said to himself.

To be continued…

So I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and that I really appreciate it. I'm trying to upload daily for everyone who likes this story. I'm on holidays so I have a lot of free time on my hands. I'm having a lot of fun with this story so I always want to upload as soon as I can. I don't know how long this will be but for now, I'm just going to write.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6 of Portal. Thank you so much for the reviews.

Enjoy!

I decided that I wanted to see what kind of books the Strawhats read. I went into the library and found Robin reading a book. She looked up and smiled at me. "Hello Kayla, have you come to read some books?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What kind of books do you enjoy reading?" Robin asked.

I had to stop myself from saying manga books. "I'll read any interesting book but I normally read adventure, fantasy and mystery books."

"That sounds nice. There are adventure books over there on that shelf and then next to them are fantasy and mystery books," Robin said, pointing to some books.

"Thanks Robin," I said. I walked over to the shelf and picked out a book called 'Happiness Rain.' I read the blurb. The book sounded pretty good. The blurb said it was about this rain that could make anyone happy (okay that was pretty crappy but I couldn't think of anything). I had a look at books that sounded like they belonged to Luffy.

'How to be a piece of meat.' What?!

'How NOT to be a piece of meat. The sequel to How to be a piece of meat.' This keeps getting weirder.

'What it is a piece of meat?' I think Luffy should know what a piece of meat is.

'Why is meat important?' Why IS meat important?

I had no idea why Luffy would have these books. Though it seemed logical that he would own books about meat. Next to Luffy's books, were Zoro's. There were mostly sword books. I looked along and there were tons of Nami's books. Weather books, maps and books about navigation. Next was Usopp's books. He had a lot of tales, slingshot books, and other stuff that I couldn't understand. Sanji had tons of cookbooks. The most disturbing thing was that I behind a cookbook was an adult book. I quickly walked to Choppers books. He didn't have a lot. Probably because his medicine books were in the sick bay. He had a few books about humans. Robin had the biggest range of books. There were mystery books and other books that were all different genres. Franky had books about ship designs and mechanic stuff. Brook had a book about whales. Probably because of Laboon. He had books about music and musical instruments.

"Looking at all our books are we?" Nami asked, coming up beside me.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind," I said.

"Of course not. So, see anything you want to read?" Nami asked.

"Yes."

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"I wanna read 'Why is meat important,'" I said.

"One of Luffy's books. That book is so stupid. I read it once and from the first page I burst out laughing," Nami said.

"So was the book any good?" I asked.

"It was… interesting. Pretty boring though," Nami said.

"I still wanna read it," I said.

"Then go ahead and read it," Nami said.

I grabbed the book and began reading it. It turned out to be one of the weirdest books I've ever read.

To be continued…

Okay so I'm sorry if this is a little bit short. Don't ask me about Luffy's books, I don't know how I came up with the book tiles. I was thinking about it and it just came to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of Portal is now up. I can't believe I've gotten this far. Now this chapter will be about me finding my way home. I know there was some funny stuff in other chapters but now it gets serious. If you don't like serious, I'll add some funny things in my next chapters.

Enjoy!

"Robin, do you know how I could get back to my world?" I asked Robin one morning. I had been in the One Piece world for a week and I was having fun, but I know I need to go home. My parents were probably worried sick about me. And what about my friends? They probably miss me so much.

"I read somewhere that once every 100 years a portal opens that leads into other worlds," Robin said.

"A 100 years! I'll be dead by the time the portal opens!" I said.

"Then you're just in luck. The portal is open now and it is only a few days until it closes. It's on an island called Home Island. It's only about 2 days until we stop there. Then you can go home," Robin said.

I felt a bit bad. I didn't want to leave but I knew I couldn't stay with the strawhats forever. I can always watch the latest episodes.

"Kayla, come play with us!" Luffy yelled from the deck.

"Okay," I said, running down the stairs. Luffy and Usopp were playing a ball game. They were seeing if they could hit the target they had out on one of the walls. Luffy gave the ball to me and I tried to hit the target, but failed. I don't have very good aim.

"Let me try," Usopp said, grabbing the ball and hitting the target in the centre.

"Well done Usopp," I said.

"Thanks, but I've hit smaller targets," Usopp bragged.

"Sure ya have," I said teasingly.

"I have, haven't I Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know," Luffy shrugged.

I grabbed the ball and through it again. Unfortunately, I missed completely. But that isn't the worst part. Just as I threw the ball, Zoro walked passed the target. The ball hit Zoro right in the side head.

"Zoro, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" I asked, rushing over to him.

"I'm fine, but I don't know about you," Zoro said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you better RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Zoro yelled. I began running as fast as I can. Zoro ran after me.

"Usopp, Luffy, help!" I yelled.

"We're on it Kayla!" Luffy and Usopp yelled at the same time, running after Zoro.

I ran for my life. I was figuring out where I could hide. There were a lot of places I good hide but all of them were to far away and I can't run that fast. I figured out where I could go. The kitchen. Sanji was probably there cooking lunch and he would protect me from Zoro. I picked up speed and ran into the kitchen. When I opened the door, it slammed against the wall. "Sanji, help," I said, running to him.

"Kayla-chan, what's wrong?" Sanji asked. Just as he asked that, Zoro entered the room.

"Cook, hand her over!" Zoro ordered.

"No way! What did she do to you?" Sanji said. He put a supportive arm around my shoulder.

"What did she do?! She hit me with a hard ball in the side of the head!" Zoro said.

"I didn't mean to," I said.

"Did you say sorry?" Sanji asked. I nodded. "Then I don't see what the problem is here. If she said sorry, there's no reason why you should try to kill her."

"She hit me in the head! She should do something to make it up to me," Zoro said.

"I'll do anything to make it up to you," I said.

"Why don't you help Zoro clean up the crows nest? Nami-san has been complaining how much of a pigsty it is. You're weights are everywhere," Sanji said.

"Nami doesn't even use the crows nest so why is she complaining?" Zoro said.

"Well if Nami-san says you should do something, you should do it," Sanji said.

"I'll help you clean up, Zoro," I said. "Would you like me to do anything else for you?"

"No it's fine, just help me clean up the weights room," Zoro said, beginning to walk out the kitchen. He motioned for me to follow him. I quickly slipped out of the kitchen and followed Zoro up to the crows nest. We put the big weights into neat rows the small weights we put into little piles.

"We did a good job. Nami should be pleased," Zoro said.

"Zoro, again I'm really sorry about before," I said.

"Fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive," Zoro said.

I headed towards the ladder. I would have gotten down when a hand wrapped around my waist and I felt Zoro kiss my hair. I quickly escaped his grip and climbed down the ladder. I ran to the girls room and shut the door.

"What just happened?" I asked myself again and again.

"Kayla, are you alright?" I heard Nami ask.

"I'm fine. I'm just, uh, getting changed," I said. I realised that I had to make that lie the truth so I got dressed.

To be continued…

Okay so now there's a bit of romance in this fic. Katomi-sama gave me the idea. He/she Said that the main character would choose Zoro over Sanji do I used what they said. I still haven't decided whether or not the main character will fall for Zoro. Anyway, keep reviewing. This fic will probably finish in 2 or 3 more chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

New chapter of Portal is up. I've been trying I upload daily so that I can FINALLY finish this fic. It's not that I don't enjoy writing Portal, it's just that I have a lot of other things I want to publish but I don't have a lot of time to write it as I'm writing Portal.

Enjoy!

Since yesterday, Zoro had been avoiding me. I guess he felt shy, which I find kinda cute. I felt a bit awkward myself yet I wanted to talk to him but everytime I went to go talk to him, he walked the other way. I felt a bit bad. He probably thinks that I don't like him when I do or I won't return his feelings. I like both him and Sanji. That was when I realised I would probably need to decide who I actually want to be with. I can always be with Sanji since if I ask him if he would like to go on a date with me he would probably agree or I could have Zoro. Sweet Zoro. That is, until he wants to talk to me.

I needed to talk to him today otherwise I go back home without being with him. And maybe not talking to him. I looked around the deck for him. I saw that he had just gone into the crows nest. I followed him. He had just started lifting weights when I entered the room. Zoro sensed that I was there and looked at me.

"What do you want?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"I want to talk about what happened yesterday," I said shyly.

"There's nothing to talk about," he said.

"Don't act as if there's nothing to talk about. That fact is that you made a move on me," I said.

"Look, it was, I don't know, a spur of the moment kind of thing. It didn't mean anything," Zoro said.

"You… you can't just kiss someone then act as if it never happened!" I yelled. Okay, so technically he only kissed me on the head but that still is a kiss.

"Well what do you want me to say?" he asked.

"Just admit that you like me," I said.

Zoro stopped lifting his weight. "What did you say?"

"I said just admit that you like me. Come on, I can see that you have a crush on me. You make it so obvious. You kissed my head. That is a sign that you really like me," I said.

"So what if I do like you?" he asked.

"Then I return your feelings," I said. I took a step towards him. He put down his weights and went over to me. He lifted me up into his arms and held me there for a while.

"Zoro, can you put me down, please?" I asked. Zoro put me down. I leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips. He started kissing back before our lips were locked in a passionate embrace. I ended the kiss pretty quickly as I can't hold my breath for long. "Zoro," I breathed.

Zoro gave me a small hug. I hugged him back really tightly.

"Zoro, tomorrow I go back. What will you do?" I asked.

"I'll never forget you," Zoro said.

I felt like now was the time to mention the whole crew was in an anime.

"What about you? Will you forget me?" Zoro asked.

"Of course not. I'll never forget you. You see, I don't know how to put this. You and the whole crew and everyone living in this world is in an anime," I said.

"An anime? Why would we be in an anime?"

"You're in an anime called One Piece. It features Luffy setting sail to find the greatest treasure of all, the One Piece," I explained. I just hoped Zoro wouldn't feel weird hearing this news.

Unfortunately, he did. "But how is that possible? I don't feel as if I'm in a show."

"I know this is a real shock to you but I am only telling you the truth. I have a lot of merchandise. Including posters with you on them," I said.

"But how is that possible?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know. But I do know that you have been one of my favourite characters," I said.

"One of your favourite characters? Who's the other one?"

"Sanji."

"Cook? You like us an equal amount?" Zoro said.

"Well I like you now more than Sanji. He hasn't kissed me or made a move on me, except for his usual flirting," I said.

"I should have known not to trust you. I was wondering how you seemed to know so much. Turns out your just a fan," Zoro growled.

"I let stuff blurt out but understand this. I would never want to hurt anyone on the crew and you know that," I said.

"I may know that but does it make it true?" Zoro asked.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone. You all are way out of my league. I could never beat a single one of you," I said. I hated calling myself weak but I didn't want Zoro I hate me.

"I know that you can't beat us. You're just a weak girl," Zoro said.

"What did you just call me?" I asked. "Take it back!"

"Why should I? You're just a little fangirl. Maybe that kiss was just a way for me to reveal information," he said.

"Why would I give my first kiss to you?!" I yelled. Yeah, I haven't had my first kiss yet. Sad isn't it?

"You're first kiss?" Zoro asked, seeming to calm down a little bit.

"Yes, I've never kissed someone before! I've dreamed of kissing you. I've dreamed of meeting you. And now that I finally get to meet you, I have to leave soon!" I shouted.

"Kayla, stay here," Zoro said.

"What?"

"Stay here, in this world. You can become part of the crew," Zoro said.

"I can't. My friends, my family, hell, even my pets need me. I want to stay, but I have to go home. I'm no math for anyone in this world, I would just be a burden to you," I said.

"But to me you could never be a burden to me," Zoro said.

"I might not be a burden now, but one day I will be a burden," I said.

"You sound just like Robin when she was at Enies Lobby. You probably know that right?"

"I know. I loved how you defeated Kaku," I said.

"Thanks," Zoro said flatly. "So you'll be going home?"

"Yeah. I just want you to know, I don't want to go home. I would rather stay here but I've nearly finished school and I plan to be a photographer and I want to do all this stuff but I can't do that if I don't go back!" By now tears had formed in my eyes.

"So you want to get a good career, is that what you're saying?" Zoro asked. I nodded and sniffed a bit. He put an arm around me and pulled me close. I rested my head on his shoulder and sobbed a bit. I'm not one of those people that burst out crying. I'll just cry a little bit. "Hey, it's okay," Zoro whispered.

"I'm going back, to my world. I won't forget you, no matter what," I said.

To be continued…

So this was a good chapter. I think the next chapter will be the last chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

I know it's sad but this is the last chapter of Portal. It's been fun writing this fic but as they say, all good things must come to an end. A sad end. I want to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed. All of you have been my inspiration. I plan to make this chapter as long as possible. So, here's chapter 9.

Enjoy!

It's one hour until I can go home. We'll be arriving at Home Island. I went to see Zoro in the aquarium.

"So you'll be leaving soon?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. I sat down next to Zoro. I was just about to say something else when Zoro spoke up.

"When you go back to your world, don't forget this," he said. I was wondering what he was talking about when he kissed me as hard as he could on the lips. He put his hand on the back of my head and forced me to kiss back. Our lips were locked in a passionate kiss. I gasped as I felt Zoro's tongue enter my mouth. "Zoro," I said. He didn't listen. I didn't want this. I tried to pull away but Zoro had a firm hold on me. So I did the one thing that came naturally to me. I kneed him in the stomach. I would never stoop so low as to hit someone in the balls.

Zoro stumbled back, releasing the hold he had on me. "Why would you do that?" he asked.

"I didn't like what you were doing to me," I said.

"You could have just said stop," Zoro said.

"I tried! You wouldn't let me go. Since you were kissing me, I couldn't talk properly and then you put your tongue in my, if I tried to talk I would've bitten your tongue," I said.

"I'm sorry, I let my feelings get in the way. Damn it, I can never be a master swordsman if I do that," Zoro said.

"You're gonna be the worlds greatest swordsman. I just know it," I said.

"You know about that, huh?"

"Yeah. But that doesn't matter. If you want, we can still kiss, but just don't do too much, okay?"

"Can I?" Zoro asked. I knew what he meant and I nodded. Zoro then made another move on me. He kissed me again but this time he didn't put his tongue in my mouth. He kept his actions to a minimum. I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. We held the kiss like that very a few seconds before or lips parted.

"Wow. I definitely won't forget that," I said.

We arrived at Home Island. We found out that the portal is up a huge mountain. We also found out that the portal going to close in half an hour.

"We have to get going," Nami said.

We started running up the mountain. It felt like the mountain was getting steeper. As we were running, arrows were shot at us. We were able to evade them but there were even more traps we had to dodge.

"Of course, the portal doesn't want us to reach it so it's used its power to set traps everywhere," Robin said.

"If there are traps everywhere, we won't be able to make it in time," Franky said.

"Exactly, that's why I'll take her to the portal," Zoro said.

"What?" we all said.

"Kayla, say goodbye to everyone and then get on my back. We need to hurry," Zoro said.

"Goodbye everyone, it was so great to meet you. I'll never forget my time here, for as long as I live," I said before hopping onto Zoro's back. "Bye!" I called as they disappeared into the distance.

Zoro was able to dodge every trap that came our way. He didn't get a single scratch on him and neither did I. We arrived at the top of the mountain. The portal was glowing with power.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye," I said.

"Are you sure you want to go back there? You can always stay with us," Zoro offered. I could see that he really wanted me to stay but I couldn't, and he knew that.

"I'm sorry Zoro, I have to go home. But before I do, here," I said and kissed him on the lips. I gave him one quick hug before jumping into the portal.

'Bye Kayla, don't ever forget me!' I could here Zoro yell.

"I won't Zoro!" I yelled back. Now tears were forming in my eyes.

I landed back in my world. I was just outside my house. So I guess no time had past since I was there. I went on my walk while I thought about the events that had taken place. Was it just a dream? No, it was definitely real. I kissed Zoro. I even felt pain and cried so it must have been real. I ran back to my house and went to my room. There all of my One Piece merchandise was. Now Zoro would forever be my favourite One Piece character ever.

END

I can't believe I finally finished it. I've never been so happy! Don't worry, I plan to write something like this in the future. Until then, you'll just have to wait.


End file.
